


After The Florpus

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [1]
Category: Invader Zim, Invader Zim - Enter The Florpus
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Blood, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Dick, Aliens, Blood and Injury, But you do!, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib does something stupid, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gir - Freeform, Gir gets upset, Gir is adorable, Gir is goofy, Gir ships it, Heavy Petting, I only do happy endings cause I'm sensitive, Not Beta Read, Not an Irken, Ok I'll shut up, Oops I wrote this, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Reader doesn't put up with Zim's crap, Reader gets sassy, Reader-Insert, Tentacle Dick, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, VERY Heavy Petting, Violence, We Die Like Men, We aliens gotta stick together, What a tag am I right?, You and Zim argue, You get PISSED, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), Zim admits his feelngs, Zim doesn't know what to do with those feelings, reader is an alien, you and zim make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: After the events of Enter The Florpus, you (an alien whose species is similar to Irkens) sought out Zim to join him. Months later after moving in, you are feeling nostalgic, busy thinking and reminiscing as you go about your daily routine in the base. However, your thoughts are interrupted when Zim burst through the door, seriously injured.





	After The Florpus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first time posting smut! I'm still learning how to relay my thoughts properly so please forgive me if something doesn't make sense. Just shoot me a message and I'll try to fix it! If I make a mistake just tell me and I'll cry as I fix it, haha. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment *if you so desire*. I love it, because I'm needy like that.

Strange. Your life was strange.  
You were oddly okay with this, though. In fact, you were quite comfortable with it.

It had been, what, nine months since you met Zim? 

It had been in the middle of the night when you showed up on his doorstep. After all, it was the only time you could walk through the city streets without having to wear that uncomfortable meat suit you used as a disguise sometimes. Just thinking about it made your skin crawl and made you feel all itchy. All of the humans had long since gone to bed, and from what you knew about Irkens they rarely slept, so you didn't think it was likely that you'd be ignored when you knocked on the door. When Zim, the green-skinned self proclaimed genius himself, answered the door it was safe to say he was surprised to find you standing there.

You see, you are a female alien of the _Vexen Empire_, an matriarchal-based society whose race are cousins with the Irken Empire.  
Your race isn't much different from the Irkens, other than some cosmetic differences. For starters, the skin-tones of your race tended to be made of blues and purples, while your eyes tended to be varying shades of yellow, orange, and green. Similar to their cousins, Vexens were bald, lacked outer ears, had three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. They also had antennae that curled on the ends, and eyelashes, similar to the ones that female irkens are known to have. Your skeletal structure was identical to that of Irkens, however, Vexens are significantly taller than Irkens tend to be as Vexens tended to be similar heights to that of an adult human... your kind also tended to have curves like that of humans as well, such as hips and breasts. Also, your race never surgically implanted paks on their backs, as your kind was born with large dragonfly-like wings that could fold themselves and press themselves flat along your spine. You, specifically, had cyan colored skin and bright, neon yellow eyes, and your wings were tinged with a translucent blue.

The reason why Zim was surprised to see you did not have to do with your physical appearance, but rather due to the fact that there was a Vexen on Earth in the first place.   
Your kind didn't really tend to travel far from their hive. When they did, it was usually because they were hired to kill or take out a target without mercy. That is where your society differs with that of Irkens;

While Irkens were technological geniuses, and great in military strategy, your race dominated when it came to the actual footwork. Because of your lithe bodies, you were excellent in quietly sneaking into places that were impossible for many, and your height and muscular form aided in fighting physical altercations that your shorter, smaller irken cousins couldn't. That's why the Irken Armada often sent in hired assassins from the Vexen Military to recover fallen or missing irken soldiers, or to assassinate targets. Each Vexen assassin was trained at an early age, and you were one of the best. You knew 95 ways to kill someone with a hand tied behind your back... blindfolded.

So when you offered your services for free to Zim that night, he did not hesitate to accept. You could be quite useful to him, having lived on Earth far longer than he had. You were, after all, 40 years older than he was (He's roughly 150), and had been able to seamlessly insert yourself into Earth's culture. He had no idea what you benefited by working for him or why you wanted to for that matter, but he wasn't about to question it. It had taken awhile but you had earned his trust by becoming his eyes and ears on Earth.   
  
It certainly hadn't been easy to get along with him. _That _was for damn sure.

There had been many, many times where you nearly called it quits, having enough of his condescending attitude and egotistical ways. Having you as his personal assassin and spy had been one hell of an ego trip for him. Sometimes you'd be at each other's throats, arguing and spewing insults at each other. You'd call him out on something, he'd tell you to not question him, to just do as he says, and you'd childishly stick out your worm-like tongue at him, which only further irritated him. On those days, you'd often cool off by chatting and hanging out with GIR, watching _The Scary Monkey Show _with him. As hyperactive and crazy as that robot could be, you found him to be quite entertaining. In truth, you kinda babied him. He had even taken to calling you "Mama" much to Zim's dismay. However, Zim put up with it because you did keep the excitable robot in check. He'd never tell it to your face, but he appreciated that you distracted GIR long enough to give him some space on stressful days.

Speaking of stressful days...  
  
You'd had another argument with Zim earlier today in the living room. He'd gotten on his metaphorical high-horse and demanded that you'd address him only as "Master" which pissed you right the fuck off. Vexens might be hired to serve others as assassins, but they were _damn sure _not anyone's slave or servant. You'd refused, and he got in your face to which you _kindly_ told him to fuck off or else you'd cut off his tentacle dick. Appalled at your threat, he had stormed out of the house shouting that he'd be back later to put you in your place after he finished irritating the big-headed earthworm called Dib. 

Zim slammed the door shut behind him as he left. You rolled your eyes and huffed, feeling livid. Your rage had bubbled up once more inside of you, prompting you to turn to the side and punch the wall hard. Thankfully, you didn't hit hard enough to leave a hole. You cussed under your breath as you dropped your fists back down to your sides.

"Fucking tiny green son of a- who does he think he is?! Don't know why I even stay here, sometimes..."

"Mama?"

Your antennae twitched as you whipped your head around to the source of the voice.   
  
GIR.

GIR had been standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen, and by the tears rolling down his face, he had seen everything. 

"Oh no.. GIR, I'm so sorry baby. Come here, do you want a hug?"  
  
His lower lip trembled and nodded. He ran into your arms when you dropped to your knees, and you wrapped your arms tightly around him.   
  
"Is Mama leaving GIR?" He asked, his robotic voice warbled by his tears.

You sighed heavily, feeling guilty that you made GIR upset. He didn't cry often, but when he did it was like a laser blast to your squeedlyspooch. _It fuckin' hurt._

"No baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just saying stupid shit because I'm angry again." You sigh, biting your lower lip trying to think of something to help the little guy feel better. "Hey, do you wanna see if the Scary Monkey Show is on?"

GIR screeched excitedly, dragging you quickly to the couch in front of the large TV. "YAAAY!!"

You smiled and turned it on, leaning back comfortably on the couch to watch it with him. Suddenly, Gir leaned over and pressed his body against you in a hug, snuggling his metallic cheek into your side. "I love you, Mama!"

You got very still all of a sudden. You and Gir were close, but he hadn't said that yet in the nine months you've known him. Well, let's rephrase that, he hadn't said that to YOU, yet. He said that to his piggy, minimoose or whatever, but never you.

Your eyes widened and began to water. You sniffled and wrapped an arm around him. "I love you too, little guy. I love you too." 

You stayed like that for several hours, before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

When you came to, it was night time. You looked down at your side to see GIR still fast asleep. He was still hugging you, snoring and drooling a little, and the sight made you grin widely. He was too cute for his own good sometimes. You carefully picked him up and carried him to his bedroom within the base to tuck him into bed. You had just finished pulling up the blankets over him when he drowsily woke up. You smiled back down at him and gave him a kiss to his cheek. "Go back to sleep, GIR. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mama." 

"Goodnight, baby."

You gave him a stuffed pig, turned on a nightlight, and quietly left the room as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

You walked down the hallway, and turned the corner and took in the mess you guys had made in the living room. There was a bowl of nachos out, some pizza boxes, some tacos that you had ordered for GIR, and the TV was still running... what a mess.  
  
If someone had told you years ago that you'd be happily cleaning up after a child-like robot instead of killing things all the time, you'd had laughed in their face and promptly killed _them_. But now? You didn't mind. It felt like you had your own family, just like those humans you had observed before pledging yourself to Zim. 

A family, in an home...

That was part of the reason you had pledged yourself to Zim, if you were honest. You wanted a place to belong, a place to call your own... a family. Not that it necessarily meant you wanted smeetlings of your own, but rather a place to call home. As irritating as Zim could be, you begrudgingly found the irksome irken particularly... cute. Granted, you found the fellow alien's behavior particularly vexing sometimes, but you found him easier to deal with than the hive you once belonged to. Sighing, you shook your head to clear your mind. You stretched your wings, and began to fly about the room, picking up trash as you went and tidying up. There had been some stains on the couch and some spills on the floor you had to clean up as well... Zim's germophobia never really went away, so he'd be horrified if you didn't clean it all up. Speaking of the irken, you weren't sure if he was home yet. You promised yourself you'd check to see if he was home after you finished cleaning.

You had thrown the boxes and food out (it had been sitting out too long to be consumable at this point) and began to scrub the floors. Once that was done, you vacuumed the couch cushions. After giving the room a quick once over, you were satisfied enough to go look for Zim. You checked all the rooms in the house, but he was not there. Thinking he might be in the base under the house, you checked but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Guess he's not home yet..."

You checked the time.

**1:40 AM.**

Your eyes widened a tad. You were a little worried. Zim wasn't typically out late, unless you really pissed him off or Dib was being particularly loathsome. But he was always home by at least 2 AM, so you tried not to worry. You'd wait 20 minutes and he'd be there, right..?

* * *

Ok, now you were getting worried.

It was **3:42 AM **now, and there was still no sign of Zim.

"He's fine." you told yourself. "He can handle himself. He was trained by the Irken Armada, after all..."

That got you thinking back to when you were first getting used to living with each other and you had accidentally snuck up on him from behind, startling him and prompting him to throw the nearest heavy object at you, which turned out to be a pipe of some sort. You, of course, had caught it but were surprised at how quick he could be. You had told him that his reflexes were impressive, and he had said "Of course! I was trained by the greatest of the Irken Empire! Of course my abilities are amazing!"

You chuckled at the memory.

You were busy thinking and reminiscing, which all of a sudden you were yanked out of your thoughts by the front door slamming open. You raised your antennae as you looked up at the door, only to flatten them in absolute horror at what you saw standing in the doorway.

It was Zim, and he was _bleeding. **Badly.**_

You didn't even waste time standing, your wings sprung into action as you zipped over to him to quickly help support him. He groaned, clutching at his side which was heavily stained with blood. You had glanced behind him, your eyes bulging as you saw a trail of blood leading up to the house. God, had he _dragged _himself here?!

"Holy shit, Zim! What the fuck happened?!" you shrieked as you lifted him up off the ground and flew down into the base underneath the house.  
  
Zim scoffed "Do not worry about the great and fantastic Zim! I can take care of myself! I need no help!"  
He tried to stand up straight on his own, but quickly fell right back into your arms. "Ok, maybe a little assistance is required."

You grounded your teeth together, frustrated. "You are such a squak in the schmoopsquizz! What happened?!" 

"The annoying Dib might have set off an explosion. Some scrap metal might have hit my side."

Now you growled under your breath. "Motherfucking kid. I swear I'm gonna-."

"Help me first!" He groaned again in agony as you laid him on the table. You frowned. You had heard Zim in pain before, but he had never sounded like _that. _Sure, he pissed you off a lot, but it didn't mean you wanted to seriously hurt him. You were just talking shit whenever you threatened him with bodily harm. But that noise he made...  
It didn't sit well with you.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be gentler." You frantically looked around for a second. "Computer! First Aid Kit! And clean up those bloodstains outside!"

A metal arm popped out from somewhere in the base, handing you a first-aid medical kit that you had composed for yourself after hard missions.   
"Thank you." you muttered as you took it and took out a pair of scissors. 

You looked up at Zim, with sad eyes. "I'm gonna cut away any cloth around the area, okay?"  
He didn't audibly respond, he just swallowed heavily and gave a nod.

You went right to work.

You cut away the cloth surrounding the wound, gently peeling it away as carefully as you could. The blood caused some of it to stick to the wound, and peeling it off of Zim caused him to hiss in pain.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." you kept muttering.

When you peeled away, you grimaced at the wound. The shrapnel had sliced across his side and it was pretty deep. He'd need stitches. 

"Fuck. You're gonna need to be stitched."

He immediately went into a panic. "You are NOT putting anything pointy in me!"

Your eyes shot up, glaring angrily at his own. **"SHUT UP, AND SIT DOWN SO I CAN SAVE YOUR LIFE."**

He scowled at you, but did as you asked. You disinfected the area, and began to suture it shut. It wasn't your best work, but it would do. You put some Vexen medical balm on the stitches carefully. He raised a brow at you, silently asking a question.  
  
"It's a medical balm. I don't have much left, and I try not to use it often since I don't have the stuff to make it here, but..." _  
"You're worth it" _is how you were going to finish that sentence, but thought it better to keep quiet.

He nodded, watching you work. He was still breathing heavily, but at least he wasn't growling in pain anymore.

You cleaned up the wound, carefully cleaning and washing away any blood before bandaging it. "There. You should be good. I'm gonna fly you up to your bed."

"That will not be necessary, Zim can walk." He protested.   
Your first instinct was to get angry and snap at him, but after today you were too tired to. So you did something out of character.  
You _pleaded._

"Please, Zim. I want to help. Please. You're in pain --don't try to deny it, I can see it. You literally hissed at me and bled everywhere. _Let me help you._"

His ruby eyes searched yours quietly, before he sighed and ran a clawed hand down his face. "Fine."  
  
"Thank you." You gave him a soft smile, for once. He seemed surprised by it.

You gingerly picked him up in your arms, and carried him upwards to the master bedroom. You set him down on the bed, and tucked him in, much like you had done hours prior with GIR. He snuggled down in the sheets, and watched you flutter about the room. You fluffed his pillows, checked the bandage and fussed over him to make sure he was comfortable. You turned on a nightlight, and without thinking, kissed his cheek. You instantly realized what you had done because when you pulled back his ruby eyes were _wide._

"Uh... I, uh... I'll just...leave... Goodnight!" You flew out of the room quickly.

He stared at the doorway, bewildered. His hand slowly rose to his face, and he caressed where your lips had pressed against his cheek. 

* * *

The next morning, you woke up and had wished the ground had swallowed you whole during the night. It had been a rough night. Zim didn't get in bed until roughly **4:30 AM** after all that had happened with his wound and you having to stitch it shut. You had spent all night, mentally cursing at yourself.

  
You kissed his cheek.

_You kissed his cheek._

YOU KISSED. HIS CHEEK.  
  
This was a problem for you. Vexens were supposed to be cold, and calculating... emotionless. That was part of the reason you left the hive; you were too in touch with your emotions and feelings. You had very strong empathy and while you were good at your job, you often felt guilty afterwards and that took a toll on you. You had always been much more empathetic than your sisters in the military and that often got you in trouble because you questioned if what you were doing was the right thing instead of just taking orders. So when you left and fled to Earth, you were happy to find that these things called 'humans' were so... compassionate. So sensitive, and understanding. At least, some of them were. But even then they were allowed to _feel _things! They were _allowed _to feel angry, sadness, happiness and empathy for others. Not only were they allowed, it wasn't considered normal if they couldn't! To be able to feel things, it was a birthright._ It was accepted. _

However, it admittedly scared the crap out of you because you felt something different when you kissed Zim on the cheek. Instead of feeling that maternal instinct like you do with GIR, you felt this weird twisting, fluttery-like emotion. It made you feel light on your feet and your heart (or alien equivalent) pounded in your chest. You had never felt that before. Ever. What was scarier, was that you knew _exactly _what those particular range of emotions were called.  
Affection. Desire. _Love._

Also Zim wasn't exactly known for giving and accepting physical affection, but rather the opposite. He flinched and growled whenever GIR tried to touch his antennae, and in the past when you had tried to touch his arm in a comforting manner after a difficult mission, he had snapped at you like you had burned him. He always talked about how you weren't allowed to touch "the great and mighty ZIM!!"and you had come to accept that he wasn't one of those touchy-feely kind of people.

So when he didn't immediately shove you away, you did take notice. You didn't know what to think about it. Maybe he was just shocked? Were irkens even capable of love in the first place? Were they accepting of emotions? You didn't know.

What you did know is that you were embarrassed. Embarrassed, and scared. You had no idea how he was going to act today. You had an inkling that he might be upset, but.. you're honestly not sure.

* * *

You had finally gathered your courage to eventually go into the living room, sighing in relief when Zim wasn't present. Maybe he hadn't gotten up yet. You looked at the couch in the living room and found GIR sitting on it. He waved excitedly at you "HIIII MAMA!"

You let out a breath that you didn't know you were holding and gave a gentle smile. "Hi baby GIR. Whatcha doing?"

"I'm watching TV!"

"I see that. Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah!"

You grinned. GIR's hyperactive energy was a breath of fresh air. "Want me to get you a cupcake? I think we still have some."

"CUPCAKE?!" he shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, cupcake!"  
  
"CUPCAKE!" He squealed and wiggled in his seat.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back. Lemme go grab it."  
  
You took a right and went into the kitchen to find the cupcakes. It took you a minute, but you found them. You grabbed one that was green and red, and giggled to yourself at the color scheme. You had picked the frosting out to fit everyones colors; for Gir there was neon green and black, for you there was blue and yellow and for Zim there was red and green. You turned around and exited the kitchen to give it to GIR, but you stop in your tracks in the doorway. 

Zim was up, and talking to GIR.  
  
You froze. You knew he was likely just getting a status report on Dib or something, considering all Zim was wearing was black leggings. The bandages wrapped around his torso were exposed, as he lacked a shirt. Probably made him uncomfortable during the night. You thickly swallowed, and tried to quietly back up, but the movement attracted Zim's gaze. He stood up straighter and didn't say anything. You took a deep breath, and stepped forward to GIR, handing him the cupcake.. which he quickly devoured. 

"Good. You're here. I want to talk."

Your body stiffened. "Abooouuut?"

"About the Dib-worm!"

"Ah." you said with a subtle sigh of relief.

"What do you think would be the best plan of approach?"

"You... you're asking my opinion?" THAT was new.

"YES! What part of that did you not understand?! Do not test my patience!" He snapped. Aaah, there is the superiority complex you are used to.

"Well, I think if you tell me what kind of damage you are wanting me to do, then I can formulate a plan." You said with a nod. Zim was brilliant in his own right, but he had horrible execution. What amused you to no end was that if he applied himself, he could accomplish whatever his goals were... the problem was that he didn't know how anything on earth worked. If he knew how things worked, he could be seriously dangerous.   
  
You guessed that's where you came in.

"I want him to hurt! Don't kill him though, I still need to gloat in his face when I win and take over the world."

"Might I suggest stalling him?"

"Stall-ing?" Zim said, the words rolling experimentally off of his tongue. He waited for you to elaborate.

"Delaying his plans. You need to heal. If I antagonize him right now, he might start monitoring the base again, if he isn't doing so already, and that would make it near impossible for any of us to leave. You were seriously wounded, Zim. He could take advantage of that."

Zim thought for a moment, stroking his chin with a clawed finger. "Interesting. You have a point! You will do this! Draw up a plan and I will see if I approve of it. Go, quickly!"

You quickly nodded and ran off to create a plan in the 'basement'. Zim watched you leave, and exhaled heavily when you finally left. He looked at GIR, who seemed to be staring at him with a grin.   
  
"What do you find so amusing, GIR?"

"I think you like herrrr!" He sang.

"I do not! The almighty and superior ZIM does not have inferior feelings like love!"

"I think you doooo!"

"I- you- we-! UGH. I'm going to my room. Keep doing... whatever it was you were doing."

"OKAY!"

* * *

You had drawn up a plan and Zim greatly approved. He said you were to do it at nightfall, but that you were to be _very, very careful. _He said it was because he didn't want you to get caught and expose him, but it was actually because he didn't want you to get hurt. He'd never tell you that, though. Funny thing, that.  
  
You checked the clock after suiting up in your armored, sleek bodysuit.

**11:00 PM**  
  
Good. You were ready to go.   
  
You crawled out a window in the back of the house. It was the only part that Dib couldn't access without alerting the base to his presence, so you knew for certain he had no cameras back here. You didn't want to risk him acknowledging your presence. You were Zim's secret weapon, and you were to remain a secret. Along the way, you took the time to quickly and quietly disable any cameras you could find without putting yourself in it's line of sight. It was late, so you knew it was unlikely that Dib was monitoring them. In fact, he was likely asleep. You crushed them in your claws, leaving him no chance of repairing them. After disposing the broken bits properly, you flew up in the air, and made your way to the Membrane's house.

When you arrived, you flew up to the window that Zim personally identified as Dib's window. Peering into the room, you noticed that he was deeply asleep. You grinned. _Perfect!_

You quietly cracked the window, and wriggled your way in through the small opening. You silently landed, and observed his room. It was covered in technology. Screens, computers, and various paranormal equipment were scattered through the room. This would not do. You'd have to get rid of it. All of it. But you couldn't do it while he was right there. You walked over to the bed, and observed Dib silently as he slept. You glared. You were still ticked off that the kid nearly killed Zim. Before Zim opened up the florpus, Dib's intentions were only to reveal him to the world. Maybe after nearly destroying Earth, Dib had changed his mind, deeming Zim too dangerous to leave him alive. It was a theory, but you weren't sure. Either way, you had no time to sit here and make theories. You had to get to work. You walked to the door and poked your head down the hall. You had memorized the floor plan in your head, and from what you could see, Professor Membrane was still awake, evident by the light coming from the master bedroom. You tapped your chin in thought, before getting a wicked idea that brought a grin to your face. You looked behind you, and spotted that stupid briefcase Zim told you that the earthling always carried around. Without a second thought you snatched it right off his desk. Then, you soundlessly zipped down the hall and down to the scientists lab. 

After painstakingly disabling all and any alarms, you got right down to business. You trashed anything and everything scientific... which was pretty much everything in there. You made it look like someone was carelessly looking for something, knocking everything down in their path. Test tubes were broken, papers were scattered and ripped under your feet... it was a mess. A delightful, chaotic mess. You found some sort of important looking ray gun. Given that it was encased in glass, it was likely something important that the Professor was working on. You broke the glass casing, and snatched it right out of the case. As you turned to leave the lab, you left Dib's case right there on the floor. You went back up to Dib's room and left the ray gun right on his desk. As you walked back down to Professor membrane's lab, you could hear noises coming from it. Angry cursing, is what it sounded like. Then you heard him yell out "DIIIIIIB!"   
  
You couldn't wipe the grin off of your face as you bolted out of there. You theorized that come morning, Dib would be under heavy surveillance, and have all of his techy things taken away as punishment.   
  
You were right.

When you came home as the sun was rising, Zim was waiting for you. He twitched his antennae excitedly as he began taking in the grin on your face, and immediately mirrored it with one of his own.   
  
"Plan accomplished?"

"Plan accomplished, boss. I had no difficulties getting in and out unseen. The information you provided was a huge help."

"Of course it was! Zim has superior intellect compared to the inferior earthworms! Of course it would be of great aid!"

You rolled your eyes with a huff and just smiled as Zim cackled maniacally. "Yeah, yeah, now come here. Let's change that bandage. I imagine it's rather uncomfortable."

* * *

It had been several weeks since you had gotten Dib grounded. You and Zim giggled whenever you thought about how frustrated Dib had to be. Unable to leave the house, unable to observe Zim and his base. When Zim had remarked that it had been several weeks since he's seen Dib, you explained it was likely that Dib thought it was Zim who did it, tried to put the blame on him, which likely upset Dib's father who still didn't believe that Zim was an alien. His father probably just thought Dib was lying to try and save his ass. You two were feeling quite giddy. For once, things went like they were supposed to. 

You had just come down to the basement and found Zim working on his computer when you called out to him.

"Hey Zim!"

"Yes?" He said without looking away from the many screens as he typed away.  
  
You couldn't help but grin at him. He was always working. Never took a break.

"What are you up to, boss?"  
  
"Researching!"

"Oh? What about?"  
  
For a moment, he looked embarrassed. "N-Nothing! Nothing that you need to concern yourself with!"

"Aw, c'mon. What are you looking at? Maybe I can help?"

"No!"

"Cmon, lemme see!" You tried to look over his shoulder at the particular screen he was focused on, but he immediately blocked your view. 

"No! Do not question Zim!"

Now you were a little irritated. "Dude, what is so important that I can't see? Just let me look!"   
  
In your effort to look over his shoulder, you both ended up pressing a button that caused the screen to be shared to all the other ones.  
  
"Ah! There we are! Now what are you-....looking... at..." You trailed off.

He was researching emotions. Some of the things he searched for were things you were familiar with.

"'Strange fluttery feeling? Fluttery feeling in stomach? Chest pain?" You said with curiosity. Zim looked absolutely distraught and more embarrassed by the second. Your eyes bulged at the last result.

"F-...Fe-Feelings for partner and what to do about it?" You turned your head and looked at Zim, who refused to meet your gaze.

"...Zim?"

His antennae twitched. You knew he was listening.

"...Is there something you want to tell me?" You asked softly.

He, finally, looked up at you. 

You kneeled so you were eye level. "Zim?"

"I... Well, I..." He sighed and scrunched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "It was that kiss you gave me. It's your fault!"

"My fault? What's my fault?" You calmly asked, understanding he was lashing out because he was upset.

"Ever since you kissed me on the cheek I've had this flutter, painful constriction in my chest when I look at you! It tightens when I see you smile, or hear you laugh at the Earthworm's pain, or when you... when you care for GIR." his scrunched up expression softened.

"Yeah?" You said as calmly as you could maintain, trying to hide the excited feeling running through your body. You trembled slightly, but Zim was too wrapped up in his head to notice.

"It hurts! I don't know what to do about it! I don't know how I feel about it!"

You tried to swallow your nerves and took a deep breath "...How would you react if I said I had been feeling the same thing for a while? If I told you I knew what it was?" 

He looked up at you, directly in the eye. You took another deep breath. "It's love."

He looked at the computer "Computer, define lo-"

"Wait."

He paused and looked back at you.

"Love is.. complex to define. There are many kinds of love. Do you... do you know what kind it is?" You shook, wanting to be clear before you got your hopes up.

"No." 

"Okay.. um... Do you want me to give some examples?"

He nodded.

"Ok.. There is... one of them is kind of like... friendship. I mean. Like how the kids at Skool band together at lunch? How they sit by each other when they can? That's friendship. You look out for each other. There's also paternal. Like how Professor Membrane cares for his kids and he looks out for them, to raise and shape them for the world. Another is ro-... r-r-romantic. You'll.. you'll want to be.. affectionate. Physical."

He bristles at the last one. You notice.

"Is.. it the last one?"

He nods.

"Ok.. Well, I feel the same way. A-about you. Do.. do you feel the same about m-"

Something snaps inside Zim and causes him to surge forward and roughly press his lips against yours. Your breath hitches out of shock, but you immediately began responding to the kiss and wrap your arms around his body. He shakes in your arms and you respond by pressing your body against his in order to calm him down as if to say 'it's ok, I'm here, I feel the same. It's ok.'

His kiss is unpracticed, and clumsy. He's going purely by his instincts but you don't mind. Your lips move with his in tandem with each other, it feels fiery, and it sends a burning desire that sits in the very gut of your belly, quickly building to a fiery inferno. You can feel your body shake with excitement, like a volcano about to blow. He presses his clawed hands against your body, one on your back, the other gripped behind your head. It's loose, you can tell. Loose enough to where if you want you can pull away that you could, but firm enough to show he _really _didn't want you to pull away.  
  
You didn't feel like pulling away anyway.

You tried to impossibly press your bodies closer to each other, as your hands began to roam his torso. You ran your fingers delicately up and down his sides, moving to his stomach and then up to his chest. You could feel his Irken heart pounding -- good, he was affected just like you were then.

You both parted for air, panting and staring into each other's eyes, his ruby ones staring into your yellow ones.

"You're not leaving me." He said, more of a command rather than a statement. Nevertheless, you could hear a tinge of insecurity behind it. So, you decided honesty was the best policy. You gently slide your hands up his chest and cupped his cheeks, to make sure he didn't look away. It was important he saw all of the raw emotion you were both feeling.

"Zim, there is nowhere in the galaxy I'd rather be right now. Of course I'm not leaving."

He rushed back to your lips with renewed vigor, and began groping and rubbing his hands down your body. It was like they were everywhere at once, your sides, your hips, your-

You yelped when he roughly grabbed your rear end. Worried he had upset you he tried to pull away, only to have you clasp your hand over his.   
  
"Don't you dare move away, not now." you murmured against his lips. "I'm not upset. It just surprised me." and just to make your intentions perfectly clear, you rolled your hips against his groin. He let out a strangled groan at the friction, and you were more than happy to find that there was some resistance this time when you did it again. You kept rolling and grinding your body against his, pressing your torso against his as best as you could. You clung to his body like it was a lifeline. He tries to speak, but he just ends up letting out another choked moan. It pleases you, causing you to press your cheek against his so you can purr right where his inner ear is located on the side of his head. He shudders in your arms at the feeling of your breath on his smooth skin, and grips you tightly. He's letting you take charge, you notice, and decide to experiment with it.

"Good boy" you whisper. You grin wickedly when you feel something throb against your pelvis. Ohhh, this is gonna be fun.

"Zim, have you done this before?" you boldly ask, still deliciously rolling your hips.

"I.. I've- _nngh- _never.. I've never.. Irkens don't- _uhn-_ usually..."

You get what he's trying to say. "I understand. I'll take good care of you, if you want me to."

"Yes!" He cries out, pushing his pelvis against yours eagerly.  
  
"Alright. Lie back..."

He obeys, quiet for the most part other than the little huffs of air he is rapidly letting out.

You use your height over him to your advantage and hover over him like a protective barrier. You reach for his clothes, but pause when you notice how badly he is shaking.

"Zim, baby, are you ok?"

"Yes, Keep going!" He hisses out, irritated and anxious to get the show on the road. 

Well, someone is sexually frustrated.

You oblige and remove his top, pausing to observe and admire his lean torso. He lacks nipples, as all irkens do, but you gladly lean down to litter his chest with some hickeys. He moans quietly at the sensation, a hand rising to gently grasp your sensitive antennae to give it a gentle tug. You purr in delight at the sensation, which only excites him further. "Mmmm, such a sweet irken you are... does that feel good?"

"Yessss.."

"Good. I want to make you feel good. Let's get rid of those tights, yes?"

He lifts his hips to assist you as your hands fly upward to rip them off of him. Your eyes immediately travel south, and you light up at what stands at attention.

_Woah, that's a big one._

You were aware that irkens had tentacle-like cocks. In fact it looks a lot like his tongue does, red and segmented. His tentacle cock is thick and engorged, pulsing and throbbing with need. You reach down and wrap your hand around it. You began giggling as he grunts at the sudden sensation. You began pumping your hand over his thick length, taking great pleasure in watching him as he closes his eyes and sighs in relief. You smile at the sight of him; he looks absolutely _wrecked_ with his chest covered in hickeys as it rapidly rises and falls with each breath, rolling his hips slightly upward into your hand. 

"F-faster." He commands.   
  
"Not yet." 

He whines at your denial. He doesn't know it, but there's a reason you denied him. Without giving him a moment to react, you lean down and suddenly take in as much of his cock as you can into your mouth. His eyes immediately shoot open and he arches his back. He lets out a loud moan that reverberates within the large room. Your lips split into a soft grin as you began to bob your head, tightening your lips around his length. You press and wriggle your tongue against him as you rise and fall, pausing at the top to swirl your tongue over the head of the tentacle dick. He thrashes underneath you at the intense feeling, and you have to put a hand on his hip to press him back down into the floor so he doesn't cause you to gag. When he stills, you began to deep throat him. He is still constantly moaning, grunting and whimpering as you work your mouth on him. It's when you swallow around him while deep throating that he loses his mind.

He curses in irken, and rips you off of him and flips you onto your back. You're clearly surprised, even more so when he rips the bodysuit you're wearing off of your body. He looks up at your shocked expression and grins widely. 

"Think you can tease Zim without consequence, do you?"

He takes a moment to look over and admire your wriggling body underneath him. It very clearly makes his cock twitch. He's hovering over you, using his mechanical legs in his pak to hold himself up... and pin you down. He has legs pinning your wrists and your ankles down to the cold tile floor. He's admiring the swell of your breasts, and admiring how much your cunt glistens with the slick it produces. He looks back up at your eyes. He seems to silently be asking for consent to take it from here. You gave a slight nod of your head, and he immediately dives into action. His pak whirs and clicks as he forces his legs to bring his body close to yours. He presses his cock at your entrance, sliding himself between your lips to lube himself up, running his length against your clit in the process. You both sigh in satisfaction at the sensation. He looks up into your eyes once again, locking his gaze as he slowly prods the entrance, before fully inserting himself. You both groan in unison at the delightful feeling. You feel so tight around him, and he feels so good in you! You've never felt so full before, and you can feel him throb and pulse against your walls. But he's not moving. You wiggle your hips. "Zim, please."

"Please what?" He grins.

You glare at him. He knew damn well what he was doing. You were going to have to beg for it.

"Please, move. Please, I want it."

He makes no move and just grins wider.

You groan impatiently "Please, for fuck sake, just take me already! Please, move your hips and fuck me! Damn it, I need it! I need you! FUCK ME!"

He slides himself out and then roughly back into you. He does it again, setting a brutal pace, mercilessly slamming in and out of your tightening cunt. Fuck, he feels good! The ribbed segments of his cock rub against your walls in just the right way and he is repeatedly thrusting into your sweet spot. Your cries are heightening in pitch already. You're so wound up that you're gonna cum already!

"Zim, please don- AH! I'm gonna c- gonna cum!"

He grunts and began moving his hips even _faster. _Your walls immediately respond by tightening, and you orgasm, **hard. **It gushes out of you, and covers his cock in your slick fluids. But he's not stopping. Watching you come undone before his eyes just made him even harder. He withdraws his dick, grabs you by your waist, and flips you onto your hands and knees and then begins to pound you into submission. You nearly scream at the top of your lungs, you're so overstimulated and it hurts but feels oh so good at the same time that it's driving you insane. All you can think about, all you can focus on is the feeling of him repeatedly pounding your sweet spot as you cry out in absolute pleasure. He leans down to where your inner ear is located, and _growls _at you.

"You are **_mine._**" he growls out. "You are mine and mine only!"

You immediately whine out "Yes! Yes! I'm yours, I'm all yours and you're mine! Oh please, fuck, I'm gonna-!"

He moans loudly "Me too. Cum with me! Cum with me! NOW!"

You both cried out each other's names as your orgasms hit you both like a ton of bricks. Your whole body trembled as he continued to pump himself in and out of you, riding out your orgasms together. You collapsed fully onto the tile, welcoming the cold crisp feeling against your hot skin. He withdraws his dick from you with a groan and collapses right on top of you with an_ 'oof' ._

"That... that was..." He pants out.

"Yeah... yeah it was.." You whispered blissfully. He forced himself to roll off of you and closed his eyes as he laid on his back and tried to catch his breath. He didn't protest when you curled your body up against his side, lazily. In fact, he smiled. He looked over at you, his eyes glistening in adoration.

Perhaps his time on Earth, wouldn't be so bad after all. Not as long as he had you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you beautiful person! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if you enjoyed it. ♥
> 
> Part 2 is out now!


End file.
